


vixx drabble collection

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Petplay, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short vixx drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ken/hyuk, compromising position

jaehwan huffs, sending another blow of hot air into the stuffy kitchen cubicle.  
it's hot, so hot that he has to wipe the sweat (or is that condensed water?) from his forehead every minute or so.  
"i hate cooking", he whined the night before, pouting and stomping his feet like a little kid.  
that usually let him off the hook, but not with sanghyuk, not with his boyfriend - that word still felt weird on his tongue, almost foreign, but jaehwan liked the taste of it.  
"come on, it's your turn today," sanghyuk chimed, letting his hands fall on jaehwan's sides, hands too big for jaehwan's liking.  
that always got jaehwan weak somehow, that and sanghyuk's cheeky smile and his mouth on his neck and-  
lean, familiar arms swung around his middle. jaehwan shuffles a bit, embarrassed at the sudden contact.  
"i'm cooking." he puts on his serious, collected voice. sanghyuk chuckles in return, and he's pretty sure that didn't work.  
"you know i hate back hugs," jaehwan says, sporting a graceful pout, while fiddling with the stuff in the pan.  
he reaches to touch it with his finger; it burns.  
"ouch."  
he feels sanghyuk's body shift a little against him, head hovering above his shoulders.  
"that's what you get for being a liar," he says, and jaehwan can feel sanghyuk's breath tickle his neck, "liars go to hell."  
that's when he sees sanghyuk taking the injured finger into his mouth, and he freezes.  
it feels hot, sanghyuk's tongue and the steam from the pot and his sweaty palms, hotter when sanghyuk starts circling his tongue around his digit.  
"this is how i want to suck your dick," jaehwan squirms, damp bangs sticking to his face, "hyung."  
"shut up," jaehwan laughs, trying to think about the expected cooking time of those steamed buns. it's a little hard to focus with sanghyuk's soft, warm mouth on his neck, leaving wet and impatient kisses - but jaehwan tries.  
or does he? whose are those little moans ringing in his ears? and when did his shirt come off? he rolls his eyes, sighs, then breaks himself from sanghyuk's arms, facing him.  
"i'm not letting you fuck me on the kichen counter," it's hard not to laugh, as soaked and hard and light-headed as he is.  
"and you're gonna have to wait wait til dinner's ready," he says, and sanghyuk's unhappy groan has him chuckling.  
"fine."

"can i still hug you while you cook?" sanghyuk's voice is whiny as he tucks his chin into jaehwan's shoulder.  
"you're already doing that," jaehwan laughs, trying to escape from sanghyuk's tickling claws.  
maybe he should start cooking a little more often from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ken/hyuk, inspired by [this](http://fersona22.blog.me/220014635138).

jaehwan buries his head into the pillow next to his, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply. he can’t tell if it’s real or not, but he’s sure he can still smell the sweet scent of sanghyuk’s cocoa shampoo on it.  
he can still hear sanghyuk’s bright, clear laugh echoing in his ears if he closes his eyes just long enough, he can still feel his hands on his body, always cold and sweaty no matter what the weather was.  
he opens his eyes and smiles. sanghyuk’s lying next to him in their shared bed, facing him and laughing, that laugh that always left jaehwan with butterflies in his stomach.  
he leans closer to kiss him just to be met with nothing but air, and every breath he takes feels like a punch in his gut.  
he closes his eyes one, two, three times and nothing ever changes.  
sanghyuk’s not there, just like he wasn’t yesterday nor he won’t be tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ken/hyuk, call me hyung

warm - that's how he feels the first time jaehwan does that, grinning like a kid in a packed waiting room.  
his cheeks are scorching hot and he can't figure out why, so he just laughs it out.

the second time it's between sheets, sanghyuk's voice barely a whisper, his head pulsating from shame and a billion other things.  
"you want me to call you... _hyung _?" jaehwan raises an eyebrow at that last word, cheeky like only he can be. "i can do that. hyung~"__  
sanghyuk buries his head into the pillow, chuckling.  
"now you're gonna have to call me that when you're begging"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ken/hyuk, jaehwanie nosie

"i told you to stop calling me _that_ ," jaehwan says but doesn't move, his little frown getting softer by the second.  
sanghyuk's looking into his eyes, a long, bony finger pressed onto the tip of jaehwan's nose in what sanghyuk calls "his favorite display of affection".  
he chuckles, nose scrunched in that unmatched, adorable way that, even after years of knowing him, makes jaehwan's heart beat all the same.  
"jaehwanie," he says again, voice sweet, a playful glint in his crinkled eyes. "you're so cute when you play shy."  
jaehwan knows his ears are burning, that his face is probably pinker than his lips by now.  
"i hate you."  
sanghyuk swirls his finger around, letting it drop and fall onto jaehwan's skin every now and then, subtly, as if by accident.  
"you don't."  
"i don't," he admits reluctantly, eyes lazily following the imaginary trail left in front of him by sanghyuk's fingertips.  
"but if you do that one more time, i'm gonna bite your finger off."  
sanghyuk stops his finger mid-air, curls his lips in thought, then smiles.  
"now you just make me want to do it more."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n/hyuk, hakyeon likes to give sanghyuk dance tips

it isn't until hakyeon's hands are settled on his sides, guiding him through a particularly difficult dance routine, that sanghyuk realizes that he's fallen. hard.  
and that might be why - maybe, a little bit - his eyes always fall on hakyeon when they're rehearsing, why he seems to magically trip on his own feet whenever hakyeon is around, why he can't even memorize the most simple of routines anymore.  
it's because his mind is too occupied by hakyeon - and he hates it.  
he hates the concerned looks he gets from taekwoon, the snide remarks hongbin throws at him whenever he's around, the little pats on his back wonshik gives him to remind him that he's not doing the right thing.  
he hates the way hakyeon looks at him during breaks, the soft voice he approaches him with, the "do you want me to practice with you later?"  
he hates that, but he can't say no. can't say no to the hands on his hips, on his sides; to the warm breaths on his neck that make his head buzz.  
he wonder if hakyeon knows. he's sure he doesn't, but he's still angry at him.  
"did you get this?"  
"uh?"  
hakyeon's face softens, a warm smile curving his lips.  
"can you do this by yourself?"  
"yeah, i..."  
"let's meet again tomorrow," he says, placing a hand on sanghyuk's shoulder. his palms are warm and sweaty, but it feels comforting.  
sanghyuk nods, the anger pooled in his stomach slowly melting away, giving place to something that feels more like uncertainty.  
tomorrow. it'll be okay tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leo/hyuk, sleepy kisses

sanghyuk blinks a few times before squeezing his eyes shut, the soreness coming from his legs filling him with dread.  
the worst part of mornings, he thinks, is when his brain catches up to his body and he realizes that he’s awake.  
he rolls his body to the side until he’s met with taekwoon’s back, still heaving in his sleep.  
the best part of mornings, probably, is when he feels taekwoon shift beside him, yawning as he stretches his limbs out.

“mmh,”  
“awake?”  
“yeah…” taekwoon murmurs, looking at him with eyes sticky with sleep.  
“good.”

the first kiss is always short, sanghyuk’s lips tentatively stilling onto taekwoon’s, as if waiting for him to tell him that he can go ahead.  
 _go ahead and kiss me more_ , is what taekwoon seems to tell him when he leans in again, brushing their noses together.  
and sanghyuk does, little pecks to the corners of his mouth, to his eyes, like he wants to rub the sleep off of them.  
 _kiss me more_ , is what taekwoon’s hands seem to suggest as they fall around sanghyuk’s waist, pulling him in closer.  
and sanghyuk does, full on the mouth this time; wet and sleepy and moving until taekwoon’s lips part open, letting sanghyuk’s tongue in with a sigh.  
this is the part of mornings that sanghyuk likes the most, taekwoon’s body and lips molded against his, his skin hot and burning with his kisses and remnants of sleep.  
he loves so many things about mornings, he notices, because he spends them with taekwoon - his favorite thing above all.

sanghyuk pulls away with a sigh, lips shiny and swollen with kisses.  
the clock says it’s 7:30, and he curses whoever decided that mornings were made for school and work and all things not taekwoon.  
“hyung,” he says, another little peck to taekwoon’s cheek, “you should get up and make me breakfast.”  
taekwoon chuckles.  
“why don’t you make it yourself?”  
“it tastes so much better when you make it for me.”  
“fine.”  
taekwoon presses a kiss to sanghyuk’s forehead, letting their hands linger together before getting up.  
as he looks at his back disappearing behind the door, sanghyuk thinks that mornings are not so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyuk/hongbin, leaving for the military

they look at each other without saying a word before hugging tightly.  
“i missed you so much” sanghyuk says, ruffling hongbin’s already growing hair.  
“i’m gonna miss you too.”  
“keep our house warm for when i come back” he says, fingers intertwined with hongbin’s before he pulls away, turning his back and never looking behind.  
hongbin looks at his figure growing smaller and smaller as it gets closer to the ship in front of him, trying hard to stop the tears from flowing.  
two years are nothing, they say, but four years are so damn long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n/hyuk, petplay

hakyeon grabs sanghyuk by the collar, yanking his head behind while he fucks him at a slow, relentless pace.  
he looks so cute like this, hakyeon thinks, hands tied behind his bruised back and fluffy cat ears on top of his head.  
“m-master,” his voice comes out as a choked sob, making hakyeon shiver, “may I please come already?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone/n, kisses

taekwoon might look rough on the outside but he's very different behind closed doors, warm and safe under the weight of his comforter.  
he asks for another kiss, legs tangled with hakyeon's, face buried into his shoulder.  
"why can't you take the initiative sometimes, for a change?" hakyeon laughs, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
taekwoon's face fires up as he tries to bite back an embarrassed smile.  
and right now, there's no one else in the world that hakyeon wants to kiss more.

♡♡♡

with jaehwan it's always soft, hushed kisses sneaked in the practice room when no one's watching, tired lips touching for what always feels like the first time.  
at night, it's hakyeon who searches for jaehwan, knocking at his door with a sheepish smile and eyes fluttering.  
it's hakyeon who reaches for jaehwan's hands, those hands that always seem to fit so seamlessly around his waist; for his soft lips that still smell of rose chapstick, even in the ams.  
and when they part - soft, content smiles on their lips and hands still linked together - jaehwan just leans in for another kiss, then one more.

♡♡♡

there's no such thing as enough kisses with wonshik.  
in the shower, in the car, on the couch - he's always there, just like that, lips puckered up and eyes closed.  
"kiss me, hyung" he says, flopping next to him on the couch, face all up in his field of vision and hands tugging at his shirt. "pretty please."  
and hakyeon does - sweet, giggly, messy kisses that become something more with wonshik sitting in his lap, all quickened heartbeats and shallow breaths.

♡♡♡

hongbin's kisses are urgent, his hands needy, and all hakyeon wants is for him to be enough, to somehow bring relief to hongbin's restless heart.  
so he lets hongbin lay him down, lets him run his cold hands down his shirt and do all the work.  
he closes his eyes when hongbin trails his fingers down his chest, leaving warm kisses down his hipbone, and shudders.

♡♡♡

"did you know," sanghyuk says, chuckling at the feeling of hakyeon's lips on his neck, "that when you kiss you exchange around 80 million microbes?"  
hakyeon just replies with a kiss, one of those big, bacteria spreading ones, full of the mouth, and sanghyuk makes a disgruntled sound.  
"kissing is so gross," he says, pulling hakyeon in closer. "all of that spit and teeth and microbes."  
"right." hakyeon beams as sanghyuk pulls him closer, eyes half-lidded and mouth open.  
"good thing we're both gross then."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ken/hyuk, first kiss

_wet._  
wet is how sanghyuk would describe it, wet and weird and not really all that pleasant.  
their noses kept bumping and they clashed teeth once or twice, and sanghyuk is sure his breath smelt bad and that jaehwan noticed.  
  
_warm_ , that's what jaehwan would say if you'd ask him about their first kiss.  
he'd say that sanghyuk's hands were trembling on his shoulders, but he didn't know how to stop it; he'd tell them about how timid the touch of sanghyuk's tongue was against his bottom lip, unsure about what to do next.  
  
it was the first, shy and messy and unprepared; but first of many, better ones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ravi/ken, touchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

jaehwan wonders what it means.  
he wonders what it means when wonshik takes his hand into his own, tracing the irregular life line with his index.  
wonders what wonshik really wants to say when he lets his head fall on jaehwan's shoulder in the van, pretending he's fast asleep (jaehwan knows very well that he isn't).  
he asks himself if there's a meaning to wonshik's thumb gently stroking his skin whenever they're too close, if there's something more than just a need for contact in the way he plays with his hair sometimes.  
he wonders if the little kisses to his neck (it doesn't happen all that much, but they're there) could mean something, something alike to that warm feeling that wonshik gives him whenever they touch.  
he hopes that wonshik tells him with words one day, but it's okay for now -- for now, those little touches are all that he needs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hakeyon/jisoo, late night comforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

"we broke up" hakyeon cries into the receiver, and jisoo can tell from the tone that he must be trembling.  
it takes less than half an hour for him to reach hakyeon's little rented room in the suburbs, palms sweaty and still wearing his pajama bottoms; only a few seconds is what it takes for hakyeon's arms to wrap around his neck, for hakyeon's mouth to find his own in a desperate, wordless pleading.  
"please," he whines, warm fingers snaking under jisoo's shirt, and jisoo feels the pits of his stomach burn, his head dizzying up, knowing too well that this is the only comfort that he can really give him.  
and as hakyeon lets himself fall down on the little, cheap motel bed he knows that he isn't doing this just for hakyeon -- knows that these hungry kisses and choked moans are as much of him as he can get, and hates himself for taking it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n/ken "i wish i could hate you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

he's drowning into another drink when he sees him make his way into the crowd, the sight of that unmistakable profile that he had grown to adore feeling like a punch straight to his gut.  
he fills another glass to the rim and gulps it down, the feeling of the rosy liquid running down his throat dulling his senses a little bit more.  
it's the first time he sees jaehwan since they broke up and it feels terrifying, that cheerful, somewhat flirty expression painted on his face making him want to puke.  
 _i must be the only one who cared_ , he tells himself as he downs another glass of that weirdly sweet cocktail he's been drinking for the last hour.  
and before he's able to realize -- it must be the alcohol -- jaehwan is in front of him, offering him a glass of water.  
"you shouldn't drink too much," he says, a knowing but sad smile, "you get sad when you drink, remember?"  
he leaves the glass in hakyeon's hand and leans in to kiss him on the cheek -- the feeling of his soft mouth, of his warm breath, still familiar in ways that hurt him.  
"please look after yourself," he caresses his head and then goes, not looking behind.  
he looks at his figure growing farther and farther and feels a sense of loss bigger than he's ever known.  
and he wishes he could hate him -- but he can't.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo/hyuk "you're so pretty when you're mad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

"stop calling me old", taekwoon hisses, fixing his eyes on hyuk as menacingly as he can.  
"it's point one: disrespectful," he says, his feeble voice making his words sound nowhere as threatening as he wishes they were. "point two: completely untrue, as i am barely in my mid-twentie-"  
his speech is interrupted by sanghyuk's lips on his own, still open in a mid-sentence 'o' shape.  
he lets sanghyuk work his tongue into his mouth, lets him sit on his lap, voluptuous thighs straddling his sides.  
he feels himself melt into sanghyuk's kiss, into sanghyuk's arms wrapped around his neck, warm and safe enough to almost make him forget about his petty anger.  
"what was this for?" he asks when sanghyuk breaks away, voice nothing but a whisper.  
"it's _just_ ," sanghyuk bites his lower lip, looking down.  
"you just look so pretty when you're mad."  
taekwoon feels the embarrassment rush to his cheeks, and wishes he could hide somewhere, anywhere, but sanghyuk won't allow any of it.  
he mouths against his neck and whispers a sultry "let's go to bed," and taekwoon feels himself get hot down to the tip of his hair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n/hyuk, hakyeon as hyuk's fansite master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

"he really did _that_ ," hakyeon yells, wiping the sweat on his forehead with jaehwan's handkerchief (the pink one with a lee hongbin fan art embroidered, his favorite).  
"he looked right into my camera and fucking _smiled_! i got it all on tape!" he neck chops an unresponsive jaehwan, too busy uploading preview shots of hongbin on his fansite twitter to pay attention to his dying friend.  
"do you think he remembers me?" hakyeon frets, his voice a panicked yell. "from the mention party?"  
"of course," jaehwan says, "you are like, _his only fan_."  
that earns jaehwan a massive blow to the head, and a year-long ban from the festival venue for the both of them, but hakyeon doesn't regret it.  
"no one makes fun of _my baby_ like that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hakyeon/wongeun, first times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

wongeun was there to hold his hand through his first rollercoaster ride, hands slightly bigger than his own and so comforting, fingers intertwining with his whenever he felt hakyeon tremble.  
he saw him get drunk for the first time -- at home, because wongeun couldn't go to bars yet, and led him to the bathroom when he was too intoxicated to walk straight.  
he was there for his first breakup, with booze and warm, comforting words that somehow left a sour taste in his mouth.  
it was then that he kissed a man for the first time, when he kissed his best friend of years -- and everything seemed to fall into place, like pieces of an old puzzle he thought he'd lost.  
it was soft and warm and all kinds of right, and for the first time -- for the first time hakyeon felt like he truly belonged with someone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo/hyuk, sore loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

"you're _so_ cheating," taekwoon says spiteful, that one vein in his forehead visibly bulging out.  
"relax, _grandpa_ ," sanghyuk doesn't even need to tear his eyes away from the monitor for his words to hit taekwoon like daggers, the ones used by his video game character, sharp and jeering.  
"you can't even cheat at this game."  
" _whatever_ ," taekwoon tries to drop it, face red as a tomato and eyebrows furrowed in what seems to be extreme concentration.  
"i'm gonna kick your ass this time."  
sanghyuk chuckles, hands fiddling with the controller and a grin on his face.  
"we'll see."

three hours and a dozen re-matches later ("just another one, sanghyuk! i'm gonna win, i can feel it in my fucking bones!"), taekwoon is splayed on the armchair, head between his hands and little feet stomping on the ground.  
"just another one!" he whines, words dripping with an exasperation so deep that it almost feels ridiculous.  
"fine, _gramps_ ," sanghyuk sighs, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position on the floor.  
"just promise you will stop throwing the controller on the floor," he whines, resigned. "or else i'll make you pay for it."  
"yeah, yeah. i told you," taekwoon says, getting his controller back from the floor. "i'm gonna win this time."  
(sanghyuk lets him.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hakyeon, wish-granting shop (xxxholic au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

"what is it that you wish for?" hakyeon asks dryly, his figure majestic despite his average height.  
his body is clad in a multitude of colored robes that make him look much more menacing than he really is, an average height, skinny builded man.  
"and will you be able to pay the price?" he muses, more to himself than to his interlocutor, voice sweet as honey yet weirdly unnerving.  
"it's a deal then," he says, then walks to a cloth bag slumped in a corner, checking his contents; he lets his long nails painted in a crimson shade tap rhythmically on the hardwood floor.  
he gets up, so elegant it looks like a ballet move, and walks towards his client.  
"let your wish be granted."


	19. the scent of the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ken/ravi, one of them is a spirit (and the other can see them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

jaehwan has been able to see spirits since he was six. faeries, ghosts, kelpies, rain spirits — thousands of them, going about their daily life in the middle of unknowing humans — and he learned to keep his mouth shut about it before he even learned how to read.  
it’s a lot harder to act like he can’t see them when they come to him, some asking him for favors, others for his soul (those are a little harder to deal with, but jaehwan has learned with time).  
his outgoing temperament would have made him a people person if it wasn’t for his _gift_ , and he had learned to accept it bit by bit, preferring the company of little pixies to the one of bigoted and wary humans.  
it’s on a day in spring that he first sees him, a day in the last spring of his teens; he’s silent, sitting by a little pond, not seeming to acknowledge jaehwan at all.  
he sees him again a few weeks later, sat significantly closer to him, playing with a little leaf.  
“hi,” jaehwan tries, bright and hopeful, but to no avail.  
he doesn’t speak back to him the next few times either, but jaehwan knows better than to quit.  
“what do you want from me?” is the first thing that he — _wonshik_ — tells him on a summer day, voice rougher than he thought it’d be.  
“i just wanted to talk to you,” jaehwan says, all smiles and no signs of fear, and places his hand on top of wonshik’s. it’s warm just like his own, and if jaehwan didn’t know better, he’d think that he was human.  
wonshik doesn't move so jaehwan stays, talking to him without a reply until wonshik’s head falls on his shoulder, his eyes closed.  
they stay like that every day, summer to autumn to winter, for years and years; wonshik talks back now — talks _a lot_ , actually — and jaehwan finds solace in his company, in his gaze, in the way his eyes crinkle a little bit when he laughs.  
it’s in the last winter of his twenties that jaehwan realizes that he loves him, loves wonshik in a burning, absolute way that he’d never felt with humans.  
“i love you too” is what wonshik replies with, eyes full of warmth and mouth full of wonders, kissing him for what feel like years.  
and as the winter breeze runs through his hair just like wonshik’s fingers, jaehwan thinks that he wouldn’t change his life for anyone else’s — not now that he has wonshik. _not anymore_.


	20. it's a love story (baby just say yes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or "cha hakyeon's desperate marriage proposals"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

the first time hakyeon tries is more of a joke than anything, words echoing loud and clear into the room void of furniture.  
" _what will it take to get you to marry me?_ ", he wishes he could bite his words back when he sees a playful glint in sanghyuk's eyes, his face so close that he can feel the breath on his neck.  
"you just have to try," he says, letting the large storage box in his arms fall to the floor with a thud. he laces his arms around hakyeon's neck, leaning in for a cheeky kiss.

the second time is in a public park, rain pouring down in buckets on hakyeon - he forgot his umbrella at home but doesn't really care about getting drenched; all he cares about are those little soaked flyers he taped to the bench, the ink flowing down, letters pretty much unreadable.  
"what was that supposed to say?" sanghyuk asks with a chuckle, inviting hakyeon under his large umbrella.  
"marry me sanghyuk," he sighs, defeated. "in all caps."  
sanghyuk's reply is just a loud, loud laugh.  
"you should've used spray paint."  
"that would've been illegal."

the third time is in a little family restaurant in hongdae, table set up just the way hakyeon asked them to and the perfect music on.  
they kept playing footsie and holding hands the whole night, and hakyeon feels like it's the right time, that sanghyuk will say yes this time.  
when the waiter finally takes the cake to their table hakyeon's heart is pounding so hard he's afraid that it might leap out of his chest and fly away, out of sight.  
"what the hell is _this_ ," sanghyuk asks with a note of annoyance, and hakyeon couldn't be any more confused.  
"the cake says _marry me donghyuk_. that's not my fucking name."  
their night didn't end quite as planned, sanghyuk running away in a cab while shouting _who the fuck is donghyuk, you asshole?_ and hakyeon knocking on his door until a tipsy sanghyuk invites him in at 3am.

the fourth time is under sanghyuk's house at 1am, a little makeshift amplifier and a mic and the risk of getting arrested for nightly racket.  
_L is for the way you look at me ♬♪_ , hakyeon starts singing awkwardly. a bunch of windows open before he's even halfway into the song, a dozen heads curiously peeking from their balconies.  
"what the hell are you doing, _dumbass_!" he hears sanghyuk shout on top of him, his voice louder into the quiet of the night, and he chuckles.  
"please marry me! i love you!" he finishes off by making an heart over his head and before sanghyuk could reply, someone commands him to follow them to the police station.

the fifth time is on hakyeon's couch, them huddled together under a blanket, limbs tangled and faces close enough to kiss.  
"marry me," hakyeon says under his breath between one kiss and another, eyes closed and head too dizzy to really pay attention to what he's saying.  
"okay," sanghyuk replies, biting his lips and pulling hakyeon in for another kiss, then two, then three more.  
"i said i'm marrying you, _you idiot_ ," sanghyuk goes, blushing to the tip of his hair when hakyeon realizes that it's happened, that he's finally said _yes_.


	21. snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n/hongbin, snapshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

his hands run through the countless rolls of film, the faded negatives, some messy snap-shots that didn't turn out the way hongbin wanted.  
even what hongbin thought of as _imperfect works_ are beautiful to hakyeon, so beautiful he feels tears pile up at the corner of his eyes.  
he's the model of most of these photographs -- him on the beach, his face half blacked out because of bad lightning; a close up of his hands while he's playing the piano, a little out of focus yet so moving it makes hakyeon cry.  
it's those little snap-shots, those faded photographs that he's left with; the only witnesses of hongbin's love for him, the only thing that's left now that he's gone.


	22. uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ken/hyuk, “you make me uncomfortable” “In a sexual tension kind of way?” “in a ‘stop mentioning threesomes’ kind of way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

" _say_ ," sanghyuk goes, chewing on piece of gum, "if you had to pick two guys from our floor to have a spicy threesome with," he continues, proceeding to chew on his nail instead, "would i be a choice?"  
"i would not have a _spicy threesome_ with anybody in this whole dorm, sanghyuk," jaehwan retorts, slamming his mickey coffee mug on the desk. "stop trying to make me uncomfortable."  
sanghyuk looks lost in thought for a bit, eyes vacuous like the ones of a goldfish.  
"why do i make you uncomfortable?" he asks, a mischievous grin on his boyish face. "is it because of all this sexual tension in the air?"  
jaehwan takes his eyes off his chemistry book, only to theatrically roll them.  
"it's not the sexual tension," he takes his glasses off, massaging the bridge of his nose with a thumb. "i got used to that a while ago."  
sanghyuk blushes to the tip of his ears, feeling the grin on his face go out, his throat suddenly too dry to say a word.  
"just stop mentioning threesomes and ask me out already!"


	23. warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n/everyone, cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for hakyeon's 26th birthday

"i'm _tired_ ," hakyeon whines, rubbing his sleepy eyes with the back of his sleeve, a tired smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
that's enough for taekwoon to set the duvet aside, making a little bit of space in his bed for hakyeon to squeeze in.  
he doesn't say much, but his arms around hakyeon's frame are enough to ease the tiredness away.  
he lets hakyeon stay like this for hours, back against his chest, nuzzled into his embrace like a cocoon.  
he runs his fingers through hakyeon's hair when he thinks hakyeon is asleep, lets his lips linger against his fruity scented hair, the feeling of his accelerated heartbeat against hakyeon's back.  
he never talks about it when hakyeon is awake, and hakyeon never asks.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

jaehwan is usually the one that initiates things, scooting a little closer while they’re watching a movie on the couch; he slides his arm around hakyeon’s waist and looks at him with those big, pleading eyes.  
he asks for kisses, wet and open-mouthed, asks for hakyeon to come to bed with him, and hakyeon does say yes sometimes, the crushing weight of loneliness getting the best of him.  
jaehwan gets even more touchy after he comes, nuzzling into hakyeon’s side and pressing shy kisses to his temple.  
“can we sleep like this?” he giggles, biting his lips in a way that hakyeon has learned to attribute to shyness with time.  
hakyeon wishes they could, and he flashes jaehwan a knowing smile.  
“five more minutes, then,” jaehwan says, nestling against hakyeon’s naked body.  
hakyeon wraps his arms around jaehwan’s back, letting his hands gently fall down his spine, fingertips teasing jaehwan’s ticklish skin.  
he caresses the little cavity of his venus dimples, making jaehwan giggle a little into his neck.  
“let’s make that 10.”

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

wonshik comes to him sometimes, knocking at his door late at night (he always makes sure it’s not too late, because he doesn’t want to be too bothersome.)  
he comes in without waiting for a reply - because that’s what hakyeon tells him to do - and tiptoes through the room, the air inside still reeking of fresh paint.  
hakyeon is smiling up at him by the time he reaches the bed, warm and comforting just like wonshik’s arms are, and hakyeon lets himself melt against him, drowning into his strong scent.  
it feels almost unfamiliar to him, the thought of wonshik willingly seeking for the comfort of his arms, the warmth of his bed, the feeling of his fingers tangled in his hair.  
but he doesn’t mind - he’s more than happy about it, really. he takes wonshik’s hand into his own, lets him nestle against his side and hums a little melody sometimes, right into his ears, for him only.  
and wonshik falls asleep to it, sometimes.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

hongbin isn’t a touchy person. hakyeon has learned to accept that in the long years he’s known him for, his muscles tensing the slightest bit every time hakyeon would try to initiate contact.  
there are exceptions though, sleepless nights in which hongbin stands outside on the balcony, arms resting on the railing and eyes lost into the sky.  
“what are you doing here?” hakyeon asks, more to himself than to hongbin, because he knows that he’s not gonna get a reply.  
he settles next to him, elbows so close they brush together whenever one of them breathes, and hakyeon bites his lips, trying not to sneak a look at hongbin’s silhouette beside him.  
it’s a vain effort, his eyes soon mesmerized by hongbin’s ethereal profile; then, he realizes with a shiver, it’s no longer hongbin’s profile that he’s looking at - it’s hongbin’s eyes, staring right into his own.  
“hyung,” he says, voice so low hakyeon might as well be imagining it. “can you hug me, please?”  
hakyeon never asks him what’s wrong, what that melancholic look in his eyes is for, why he isn’t able to sleep once again.  
he just takes him into his arms, and knows that to hongbin it’s worth more than a thousand words.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

“hey,” sanghyuk says, a half smile on his heart-shaped lips. “let’s have a match.”  
they play games together sometimes, both of them huddled on the couch, legs brushing against one another’s.  
“i’m gonna fucking end you,” is what sanghyuk says every time (and he’s never once been wrong about that), tackling hakyeon to the couch with a little more force than needed.  
it doesn’t take them that much to close their distance, lips clashing together and limbs tangled, the scent of sanghyuk’s shampoo so sharp it makes hakyeon dizzy.  
but the part of their _matches_ that hakyeon likes the most is what he calls the aftermath, sweet kisses and sanghyuk’s face buried into his chest, hakyeon’s hands running through his soft hair.  
“i wanna stay like this forever,” sanghyuk goes, voice muffled against hakyeon’s chest.  
“i’ll tell everybody you said that,” hakyeon grins, a smile so wide his cheeks hurt. “they’ll never stop making fun of you, i guarantee that.”  
“don’t you even dare,” sanghyuk hisses, pulling himself up so he’s straddling hakyeon, pinning his hands down with his own. “im gonna fucking _end_ you.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n/hyuk, cheek kisses

it's not that sanghyuk dislikes physical affection - he doesn't mind it when his fingers brush with someone else's, nor when he's pulled into a strong embrace, bodies close enough that he can feel both heartbeats.  
it's not that he dislikes hakyeon - it's quite the opposite, _really_ ; he loves the way his body moves to the music, something elegant and almost catlike to his movements. likes the way his ears go red when he gets a little bit shy, hands going to his face to try and cool it down like a makeshift fan.  
he likes it when they're at the dorm alone and hakyeon doesn't have to tiptoe before knocking at his door, jumping onto him as soon as he's inside.  
it's not that he's ashamed of him, not at all - he's just not used to it yet, not used to hakyeon's feet nudging his under the table, not used to the little pet names hakyeon would use for him in public.  
he's not used to the feeling of hakyeon's lips agains his skin, warm and soft and with a faint scent of strawberries.  
they make his face heat up and his stomach churn in the sweetest of ways, and he feels small and stupid, like hakyeon is too much for him and he doesn't know what to do.  
it's worse when he does it in front of others - those shy, sweet little kisses almost feeling like a punishment.  
sanghyuk tries to take the lead when they're alone, takes hakyeon's face into his hands and peppers it with kisses, the way he wants to do in front of others but is too scared to just yet.


	25. thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ken/hyuk, prompt: member a tying a necklace made of thorns around member b's neck

"isn't this gonna hurt?" jaehwan asks, his big doe eyes wide with concern.  
he ties the thorns into yet another knot around sanghyuk's neck, a little droplet of blood forming on his index finger without him even realizing.  
sanghyuk just chuckles. "it might," he smiles with a hint of malice, taking jaehwan's finger to his lips, "but i like it when it does."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n/ravi, prompt: ravi as hakyeon's guardian angel *
> 
> _* see notes at the bottom for trigger warnings_

he first saw him when he was sixteen, feet dangling from the rooftop and wind blowing in his face.  
he sat next to him and held him, and hakyeon closed his eyes and let himself cry.  
his name was wonshik, he soon learned, and he came from "above", or so he said. hakyeon didn't believe in god or angels but he let him talk, let himself melt into his arms late at night when his thoughts were too loud and his hands too quick.  
soon things became more bearable and wonshik's presence rarer, and hakyeon learned that sleep came easier with another body next to his.  
he only saw wonshik late at night sometimes, knocking on his thirteenth floor window and asking him to open up, "it's freezing over here".  
he would be gone by the morning and hakyeon would ask himself if it was a dream, wonshik's arms around his waist and his lips on his feverish forehead.  
soon he convinced himself that a dream was all it was and pushed the idea of wonshik into the back of his mind, a sweet, surreal dream birthed by a sad teenage mind.

he was thirty by the time he saw him again, thirty and with a bottle of liquor in his shaky hands, liquid spilled all over the table while trying to pour himself another drink.  
he came from behind and put an hand on his shoulder, and hakyeon knew it was him from his touch. he pushed himself into his arms, still as warm and strong as he remembered, and let himself cry once again.  
"don't go again," he would jolt awake at night and cry into wonshik's nape, his breath warm and hands warmer, searching for wonshik's skin under the sheets.  
"i won't," wonshik would say, kissing him full on the mouth and on his neck, and hakyeon would close his eyes, close his eyes and slip back into a peaceful dream.  
he would lose sight of wonshik sometimes, for days or weeks that eventually became months, but he knew that he would be back for him.  
wonshik would always come for him when things were though, and hakyeon didn't mind the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mentions of depression, hinted suicide attempts and self harm, alcohol abuse


End file.
